Happy BDay DragonKun !
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Voor Tatsuki 's verjaardag ! Weer dag telaat 17 July Tatsuki 's verjaardag :P geschenk !


**Story Titel ! : Happy B-Day Dragon-Kun ! **

**Koppels : OrihimexMTatsuki , beetje IchigoxOrihime en IchigoxRukia**

**Waar gaat het over :**

**Tatsuki overleed in een auto ongeluk , en volgt een meisje van hem een beloftes ring kreeg . Toen Tatsuki haar met een ander jongen zag , komt hij nog achter haar echte gevoelens ? **

**Wat hoort er bij ? **

**Drama,Death, beetje Friendschip and love **

* * *

_Ze is godin die op aarde is gevallen , mijn hart stopt altijd als ik naar haar kijk . _

_Ik voel me verdwaald in haar ogen , ze helder en eerlijk . Ik voel me langzamer ademen , ze is iemand waar ik voor eeuwig wou blijven , maar ik was een straat rat een punk , en zij was een zoetig heid . Dat mensen vult met haar zoetig eerlijkheid . Zij was de princess . _

_Dus hier sta ik voor haar , maar ze zie me niet . Ik probeer haar aan te raken , maar mijn had glijd door haar heen . Ik probeer iets te zeggen , maar ze hoort me niet . _

_Dat is ook al één van de problemen , zij is een levend persoon . En ik ben de dode geest , je moet denken dat ik eenzaam ben . En een pervert ben geworden sinds ik dood ben , nee hoor ik ken haar al lang . Ze was het meisje dat altijd werd gepest , ik redde haar altijd . Sinds die dag speelde we samen altijd , op een dag moest ik verhuizen . Dus liet ik een kinder ring voor haar achter , een belofte 's ring dat we op een dag gaan trouwen . Na dat ik 15 werd , zag ik haar terug . Ik wou iets zeggen , maar ze liep gewoon door . Ze is over mij vergeten , ze kent me niet meer . Ze heeft zeker de ring ook weg gegooid , ze is onze belofte gebroken . En dat brak me het meest , ik ben jaren alleen geweest . Ik wou niet veel vrienden rond me , al wat ik wou is dat ze me terug herrinerde . na 4 weken dat ik 23 werd , kwam ik in een auto ongeluk terecht . En sinds die dag wou ik haar teken geven , misschien dat ze me niet ziet . Durf ik meerder dan dat ze me wel ziet , maar toen ik haar zag met een ander jongen . Stopte ik naar haar te gaan , ze heeft iemand gevonden . En wilt gelukkig zijn , ik moet haar er voor niet tegen houde . _

_Ik kwam voor 2 jaar en 3 maande niet , en heb ook niks meer van haar gezien . _

"Hey Tatsuki-Chan . " Tatsuki keek om en zag Urahara staan , met zijn stomme glimlach . "Wat moet je Old-Pervert ? " Vroeg Tatsuki als hij terug naar de rivier keek , Urahara ging naast hem zitten . "He wat geen boksen vandaag , normaal ben je altijd zo ..."Tatsuki hield zijn vuist dreigent op . "Wil je een extra hebben vandaag ?" Urahara lachte nereus . "Waarom ga je niet naar haar toe ?" Vroeg Urahara Tatsuki keek vragent en kwam het hem door , hij keek terug naar de rivier ." Ik moet haar met rust laten ."

"Van wie ? "

"Ze heeft een vriendje ."

"Nou en . "

"Het is ongemakkelijk ."

"Ga er gewoon over . "

"Hoe kan ik er over gaan , als ik weet dat ik alleen ellende bezorg ! "

"Je houd echt van haar he ." Tatsuki knikte ja . "Welke dag is het vandaag ? "

"16 Juli waarom ? "

"Ben je morgen niet jarig ? " Vroeg Urahara

"He ? "

"Je weet nog niet eens wanneer je jarig bent ! "Riep Urahara in drama uit .

"Jeez man ik ben pas 3 jaar dood ! Natuurlijk kan mijn herrinering beetje zijn uitgewist ."

"Maar toch zo iets belangrijks ! " Tatsuki keek stond op ."Waar ga je heen ? "

"Wandelen . "Toen hij weg was , liet Urahara een zucht . "Wat een problement kind . "

Tatsuki liep de weg , en liep door de mensen heen . "Het is zo vervelend , en ben steeds niet aan gewend . "Zei hij vervelend , als hij naar zijn hand keek . "Stop laat me met rust ! " Hij keek langs zich , en zag Orihime staan met 3 mannen langs haar . "Kom op popje , we willen alleen maar lol maken . "Zei de man als hij haar vast pakte . "Laat me los ! Laat me los ! Help ! " Niemand beweegde niet als de 2 ander mannen hun pistool uit halen , _ze laten die gasten haar pijn doen . Omdat hun leven word bedreigt ? ! _Tatsuki rende naar Orihime en de mannen . _Onvergevelijk . _En bokste de man neer .

Even later

Keek Tatsuki als de mannen worden weg gebracht , en Orihime huilde bij haar broer . En de jongen die paar jaar terug zag , een ander meisje is naast hem . En ze houde elkaar handen vast . _Is hij dan niet het lief van Orihime ? _Dacht Tatsuki vragent , en liep weg Orihime keek rond als ze de merkte dat haar reder 's aura is verdwenen . "Orihime ? "Sora keek bezorgt , maar Orihime glimlachte het weg . "Het is niks grote broer . "

volgende dag

"Happy B-Day ! " Riep Urahara als hij op Tatsuki sprong , Tatsuki schopte hem weg ." Hou je handen thuis ! Vieze -pervert ! " Urahara had een nep Kick-Out-Puppy look , Tatsuki zuchte en keek weg ." Zeg wie zal er dit keer zijn , die jou bloemen brengt . Je moeder is zo aardig en je zusje bracht zelfs een opgeblazen Condoom mee voor jou ( ik kon dat niet laten ! XD ) , met een vreemd papiertje natuurlijk . "Urahara kreeg boks van Tatsuki , en hield zijn mouw voor zijn bloedent nieuws ( dode kunnen bloede ? ) ."Dat was een ballon stome hentai-pervert ! Ik deed dat ook als kind , een papiertje aan een ballon te hangen . En laten weg vliegen , berichten die we aan onze verloren dierbare willen zeggen . " Urahara zuchte en keek naar het kerkhof ."Wel er zijn weinig bezoekers vandaag ." Zei Urahara hij en Tatsuki stopte als ze een iemand , bij Tatsuki 's graf zagen . "Orihime..." Urahara grijnsde en liep weg ."Ik laat jullie even alleen , ik denk dat Yoruichi juist zag . "En rende weg voor dat Tatsuki iets kon zeggen . "Idiot ."Hij liep naar Orihime , _alleen kijken wat ze een doen is . En weg gaan niks anders . _"Je bent hier he ? "Vroeg Orihime als ze achter keek , ze keek naar Tatsuki 's kant . Hij keek achter zich , maar er was niemand . "Je kunt me zien ? "Vroeg hij maar Orihime antwoorde niet , hij zwaaide zijn hand voor haar ogen . Maar ze bewoog niet . "Blijkbaar niet ."

"Ik heb je nog niet bedankt , dank je wel ."Zei Orihime als ze op stond . "Je was de gene die me heeft geholpen he ? Ik weet dat omdat ik je aura voelde , het is nu erg verbaasd hehehe ." Zei ze giggelend , Tatsuki bloosde en keek weg . "Je bent Tatsuki he , ik mis je heel erg . "Tatsuki keek naar haar verbaasd , blij en beetje kwaad ." Wat ? Hoe weet je dat ik het ben ? Waarom mis je me ? Was je niet de gene die mij negeerde ! ? " Orihime antwoorde niet ." Antwoord me ! Waarom heb je me dit aangedaan ! Waren we geen vrienden ? ! Was onze blofte 's niks ! "

" Het spijt me , ik was beetje nerveus . Ik bedoel ik zag je terug komen , en ik had al iemand die ik dacht dat ik hem leuk vond . "Tatsuki hield een vuist , bloed kwam uit zijn hand ."Maar we hebben het uitgemaakt , toen hij mij tenhuwelijk vroeg . Maar ik heb nee gezegt , en uit gemaakt . Mijn lot hield van en ander heb ik gezegt . "Ze liet de ring zien , Tatsuki kon het niet geloven . "Na al die jaar ."Orihime glimlachte ." Heb ik nog steeds de ring , ik hou van je Tatsuki . En alleen maar jou , dus verlaat me niet meer . "Zei als tranen in haar ogen kwam , Tatsuki liep naar haar . En veegde de tranen weg , en kuste haar dan . Orihime voelde haar tranen verdwijnen , en een drukte op haar lippen . Toen voelde ze een drukte op haar , en wist meteen dat Tatsuki haar terug heeft beantwoord .

_Wel ik ben gelukkig , ik kan vooreeuwig bij Orihime blijven . En heb geen probleem meer om haar te verliezen , maar waar ik echt niet op kan wachten is . De moment dat Orihime bij mijn zijde staan , en me dan kan zien . _

* * *

**Ben 30 minuten te laat ! Sorry :( **

**Wel dit is een verjdaag geschenk voor Tatsuki ! Hopelijk vinden jullie wat **

**Oh ja van die moment waar Urahara over had , dat Kaien 's zusje een opgeblazen condoom met een papiertje in de lucht mee nam . Neem ik de schuld op slechte ogen ( ik ga zo een bril komen als hij jarig is XD ) bey bey ! **


End file.
